


The little personal secrets

by gisyl



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gisyl/pseuds/gisyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how did Calleigh know about Eric`s nosebleeds?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The little personal secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Dead woman walking season 2

Calleigh walked out of the building and towards her car. She opened the door with a sigh and sat down in the driver's seat. Her thoughts went back to the events of the day.

She had been scared that Eric might have been contaminated with radioactivity.  
The waiting for confirmation was almost unbearable for her.

While they stood outside, Tim began to tell her about the different degrees of radiation and without knowing it, he'd scared her even more.

Luckily, Eric was fine and when he told them that a pilot on a flight to Paris got the same level as radiation as he had, she had joked that next time he should book a flight, hoping he would get the hint she gave with it.

Tim's reaction about Eric's "girlfriend" had made her smile. “If only he knew,” she thought.

Her thoughts then drifted to Eric's nose bleed in the lab and the fact that she nearly revealed their secret by saying that he often had nose bleeds under stress. Eric's shocked look made her realize what she had said. She couldn't help but look at Tim's face to see his reaction.  
There wasn't one and she was relieved.

 

Thinking about Eric's nose bleed brought back a nice memory and Calleigh couldn't help but laugh a little about it. She hadn't known about them until they went on their first date together. Eric had been so nervous that his nose began to bleed, and he immediately felt embarrassed.

She thought it was cute that Eric was that nervous about their date, and the fact that she was the one who caused such reaction made her flush.

Still, she comforted him by telling him that it didn't bother her and that he shouldn't be embarrassed by it because it could happen to anyone. After that, the date progressed smoothly and they went on more dates, until they found themselves in the relationship they had now. They had decided not to tell anyone yet because the right moment hadn't arisen yet and they both knew it would complicate things.

Suddenly, Calleigh's thoughts were interrupted by the sound the passenger door opening. A familiar face smiled at her.

“So, you wanna go to Paris?” Eric smiled. There was an envelope in his hand.

“Only if you are planning to get contaminated,” Calleigh teased.  
They both started to laugh and Eric stepped inside of the car, handing her the envelope.

“Thanks,” he said.

“For what?”

“For comforting me this afternoon, when I had my nose bleed.”

Calleigh gave him a kiss on his lips. “You're welcome and I love you.”

Eric smiled and gave her an envelop

“ Open it.”

Calleigh opened it and she found two tickets to Paris in it.

“I got the hint,” he said with a wink and before he could say more Calleigh kissed him again.

And this time the kiss was with more passion.

Speed walked out of the building when he stopped. He saw Eric and Calleigh in Calleigh's car and he knew he had been right. There was something going on between them. He only hoped that they didn't wait too long to tell everyone.

He started his motorcycle and drove away.

End


End file.
